Surrogate
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Being a supe is the wet dream of many self-proclaimed do-gooders out there. Walking the righteous path while wallowing in pleasant complacency while they are worshipped like Gods. Little does the public know that behind the shiny veneer lurks a cesspool of iniquity, corruption, and depraved debauchery. Some supes withstand the temptation, others succumb to it all too gladly.
1. Siren

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters of "The Boys", created by Garth Ennis and owned by whoever may hold the rights in this very moment you're reading this, various publishers including but not limited to Amazon Prime and their corporate affiliates. All recognisable characters are copyrighted by their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is made off this fic. This transformative work was written for entertainment only.

**A/N:** This new fandom requires a bending of preexisting rules for me. So far I outright refused to write OCs since, from what I've read, they usually turn out to be ridiculous, embarrassing Mary Sues/self-inserts that, as a reader, makes you want to pour bleach in your eyes in a fruitless of unseeing what you just read. The creation of Siren (First-person POV) as the main OC protagonist could not be avoided in order for this fic to work. Though, I tried my best to make her relatable for everyone and avoid the pitfalls of stupid clichès that often come with OCs. I think Siren is just as fucked up and sociopathic enough as to fit into "The Boys" general dynamics nicely. But see for yourself.

Furthermore, those of you who have not followed my other stories over the years should be given a fair warning: My stories usually are very dark and disturbing, graphic, sometimes pretty violent, psychologically twisted and most of all - sexually deviant and unashamedly explicit. If that's not your cup of tea LEAVE NOW. Heed the damn tags. Proceed at your own peril. You have been warned.

* * *

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" My glass shattered into glittering pieces as it hit the marble floor. "I didn't see you, I swear." The sweet blond girl that had just bumped into me apologised profusely.

I accepted the napkin she offered me and dabbed off the red wine that had stained my blouse.

"Never mind," I replied tonelessly. "I didn't like that blouse anyway. Shows way too much cleavage for my taste." Frowning, I grabbed a new glass of Red wine from a passing by waiter's tray. "Like most of these ridiculous Vought outfits geared to the media, but whom am I telling that..." I concluded, pointing at her revamped, revealing outfit that made her look more of a go-go dancing stripper than a serious superheroine.

A blush crept on her cheek as the Midwestern young woman nervously fiddled with the zipper of her neckline. "Yah, it indeed needs a little getting used to, I guess." She smiled coyly as she reached out and shook my hand. "By the way, I'm Starlight. Nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you too, Starlight, I'm Siren."

Seconds of awkward silence ticked away, hence, much against my natural disposition, I initiated some small talk after downing my glass of wine. Gods, how I hate those stupid parties.

"So… Starlight, what is it like to be trending like crazy on social media for being the new Seven superstar? I have it on good authority that The Deep is green with envy from tip to gill." I tilted my head towards his direction where Deep was engrossed in conversation with some people from the PR apartment.

The moment Starlight spotted her new colleague in the crowd her face instantly darkened. "I…I…umm…so far it didn't exactly live up to my expectations," she struggled for words, averting her gaze.

I raised a suspicious eyebrow and put my hand on her forearm sympathetically, my eyes darting back and forth between her and The Deep. "That little fucker did something to you, did he not?" I asked bluntly and Starlight's eyes widened in shock.

"No, no, it's nothing! Just forget what I said, I'm really grateful to be given this chance and honour to be here and…"

I narrowed my eyes. "Bullshit," I cut her short, maybe a little too harshly. "I bet that needy ass clown has coerced you into some sexual favour, am I right?" I waved the waiter over for another drink.

Starlight flinched away from my well-meant touch of support as if burned, horror evident in her croaky voice. "Are you reading my mind?"

"What? No, relax girl, I'm nothing like Mesmer. My powers, as inconspicuous as they are at first glance, are different." Starlight looks at me blankly. "I can sense and manipulate emotions quite effectively. Create illusions that make you see what you want to see. Or what _I want_ _you to see_. It's not as good as Mimic's shapeshifting, but," I chuckled ominously. If only she knew. "It sure has its merits. Just like the mythical Greek magical creature I can, for example, lure people into death or let them do other crazy stuff without too much effort. Thus, the name Siren. Much to my dismay though, that only works with humans. Or weaker supes like Deep." Gulping down the remainder of my wine, I add flatly, "Besides, it's a no-brainer as to what Deep probably tricked you into, it's…some sort of sick and twisted initiation ritual. Consider yourself lucky you were alone with him."

"Why would I_,_" Starlight breathed, adorably oblivious to the bigger picture. "What do you mean _lucky you were alone with him_?"

I prevented further inquiry with a dismissive wave of my hand. "Don't rake your pretty little head over _what ifs_; I'm sure it wasn't anything personal, dearie. Deep, for once not at the bottom of the pecking order, simply jumped at the chance of slyly making sure to take advantage of you before you realised that you could have fried his tiny shrimp in a split second. I doubt he will approach you ever again."

Starlight blinked rapidly as realisation slowly started sinking in. I waved for another glass of wine

"With all respect, but haven't you had enough wine already?" Blondie asked, her forehead wrinkling in concerned unease. "You know your liver…"

"Nah, my liver doesn't give two shits about how much I drink," I interrupted her again and downed at least half of my latest alcoholic beverage for emphasis. "I might not have your ability of invincibility, or be gifted with a stylish spandex costume for that matter, but I heal insanely fast."

"Look," I tried to distract her, my voice starting to slur. "Thanks to my powers I can do fun things like this!" That said, I uninhibitedly shouted across the room. "Hey, Deep!"

Pretty much all heads of the party guests turned towards us, including The Deep who blanched visibly at the sight of Starlight and me enjoying a drink together. _Talking_. He immediately tried to bolt, but to no avail; my mind control made him stay rooted to the spot. A string of profanity fell from his lips, leaving the audience gasping. Much to my enjoyment.

"Yo, fish boy! Why are you slapping yourself?" I shouted again, watching with wicked amusement as he _indeed_ slapped himself across the face. I made sure it was hard slaps; from where I was standing he totally deserved it. It felt good to hear Starlight burst into hearty, liberating laughter. She looked at me, eyes sparkling with joy before whispering in conspiratorial glee, "Can you make him cluck like a chicken?"

"Sure, no prob…" I was just about to follow her bidding gladly when a hiss next to my ear made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Enough of this, Siren." Madelyn Stillwell demanded in her no-nonsense voice.

She then turned to Starlight, "_You_ stay away from her," Stillwell warned. "Siren is…a bad influence for you. I don't want to see you corrupted in your first week at Vought."

I bit my tongue not to snort at that oxymoron. Being part of Vought and _not_ be corrupted? Hell, she out of all people should know nothing could be further from the truth.

"Or any other time for that matter," The lady boss bellowed. "We need you to be the epitome of purity and virtue. We _need_ those bible belt lemmings and rednecks to adore you like a goddess in order to make you profitable for us! Prove yourself worthy. We _own_ you, Starlight. Never forget that."

At me, Stillwell glared daggers. "And you, wannabe-witch, release Deep from your curse at an instant. Will you never learn to act your age? Maeve would never,"

I groaned at the mention of Miss Perfect Queen Maeve.

Stillwell shook her head, clearly disapproving. She snatched a bottle of bubbly from a nearby champagne cooler and pressed it against my chest, waiting for me to accept it. I did.

"Here, happily indulge in your vices but make sure you do it elsewhere."

She then turned on her heel and sashayed away without bothering to look back, leaving behind a sheepish Starlight and an eye-rolling me.

"Whatever." I shrugged, turning my attention to The Deep who still kept slapping himself, but at a more moderate interval as before. Grudgingly, I loosened my control over him, blowing him a sardonic kiss in response when he immediately raised both his middle fingers, accompanied by a resounding "Fuck you!"

* * *

**A/N**: Now that you got a first impression of Siren, I'd appreciate your opinion! :) Coming up next: Some dysfunctional bargain with Homelander.


	2. One Corrupted Bitch to Another

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters of "The Boys", created by Garth Ennis and owned by whoever may hold the rights in this very moment you're reading this, various publishers including but not limited to Amazon Prime and their corporate affiliates. All recognisable characters are copyrighted by their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is made off this fic. This transformative work was written for entertainment only.

**A/N:** This new fandom requires a bending of preexisting rules for me. So far I outright refused to write OCs since, from what I've read, they usually turn out to be ridiculous, embarrassing Mary Sues/self-inserts that, as a reader, makes you want to pour bleach in your eyes in a fruitless of unseeing what you just read. The creation of Siren (First-person POV) as the main OC protagonist could not be avoided in order for this fic to work. Though, I tried my best to make her relatable for everyone and avoid the pitfalls of stupid clichès that often come with OCs. I think Siren is just as fucked up and sociopathic enough as to fit into "The Boys" general dynamics nicely. But see for yourself.

Furthermore, those of you who have not followed my other stories over the years should be given a fair warning: My stories usually are very dark and disturbing, graphic, sometimes pretty violent, psychologically twisted and most of all - sexually deviant and unashamedly explicit. If that's not your cup of tea LEAVE NOW. Heed the damn tags. Proceed at your own peril. You have been warned.

* * *

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" My glass shattered into glittering pieces as it hit the marble floor. "I didn't see you, I swear." The sweet blond girl that had just bumped into me apologised profusely.

I accepted the napkin she offered me and dabbed off the red wine that had stained my blouse.

"Never mind," I replied tonelessly. "I didn't like that blouse anyway. Shows way too much cleavage for my taste." Frowning, I grabbed a new glass of Red wine from a passing by waiter's tray. "Like most of these ridiculous Vought outfits geared to the media, but whom am I telling that..." I concluded, pointing at her revamped, revealing outfit that made her look more of a go-go dancing stripper than a serious superheroine.

A blush crept on her cheek as the Midwestern young woman nervously fiddled with the zipper of her neckline. "Yah, it indeed needs a little getting used to, I guess." She smiled coyly as she reached out and shook my hand. "By the way, I'm Starlight. Nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you too, Starlight, I'm Siren."

Seconds of awkward silence ticked away, hence, much against my natural disposition, I initiated some small talk after downing my glass of wine. Gods, how I hate those stupid parties.

"So… Starlight, what is it like to be trending like crazy on social media for being the new Seven superstar? I have it on good authority that The Deep is green with envy from tip to gill." I tilted my head towards his direction where Deep was engrossed in conversation with some people from the PR apartment.

The moment Starlight spotted her new colleague in the crowd her face instantly darkened. "I…I…umm…so far it didn't exactly live up to my expectations," she struggled for words, averting her gaze.

I raised a suspicious eyebrow and put my hand on her forearm sympathetically, my eyes darting back and forth between her and The Deep. "That little fucker did something to you, did he not?" I asked bluntly and Starlight's eyes widened in shock.

"No, no, it's nothing! Just forget what I said, I'm really grateful to be given this chance and honour to be here and…"

I narrowed my eyes. "Bullshit," I cut her short, maybe a little too harshly. "I bet that needy ass clown has coerced you into some sexual favour, am I right?" I waved the waiter over for another drink.

Starlight flinched away from my well-meant touch of support as if burned, horror evident in her croaky voice. "Are you reading my mind?"

"What? No, relax girl, I'm nothing like Mesmer. My powers, as inconspicuous as they are at first glance, are different." Starlight looks at me blankly. "I can sense and manipulate emotions quite effectively. Create illusions that make you see what you want to see. Or what _I want_ _you to see_. It's not as good as Mimic's shapeshifting, but," I chuckled ominously. If only she knew. "It sure has its merits. Just like the mythical Greek magical creature I can, for example, lure people into death or let them do other crazy stuff without too much effort. Thus, the name Siren. Much to my dismay though, that only works with humans. Or weaker supes like Deep." Gulping down the remainder of my wine, I add flatly, "Besides, it's a no-brainer as to what Deep probably tricked you into, it's…some sort of sick and twisted initiation ritual. Consider yourself lucky you were alone with him."

"Why would I_,_" Starlight breathed, adorably oblivious to the bigger picture. "What do you mean _lucky you were alone with him_?"

I prevented further inquiry with a dismissive wave of my hand. "Don't rake your pretty little head over _what ifs_; I'm sure it wasn't anything personal, dearie. Deep, for once not at the bottom of the pecking order, simply jumped at the chance of slyly making sure to take advantage of you before you realised that you could have fried his tiny shrimp in a split second. I doubt he will approach you ever again."

Starlight blinked rapidly as realisation slowly started sinking in. I waved for another glass of wine

"With all respect, but haven't you had enough wine already?" Blondie asked, her forehead wrinkling in concerned unease. "You know your liver…"

"Nah, my liver doesn't give two shits about how much I drink," I interrupted her again and downed at least half of my latest alcoholic beverage for emphasis. "I might not have your ability of invincibility, or be gifted with a stylish spandex costume for that matter, but I heal insanely fast."

"Look," I tried to distract her, my voice starting to slur. "Thanks to my powers I can do fun things like this!" That said, I uninhibitedly shouted across the room. "Hey, Deep!"

Pretty much all heads of the party guests turned towards us, including The Deep who blanched visibly at the sight of Starlight and me enjoying a drink together. _Talking_. He immediately tried to bolt, but to no avail; my mind control made him stay rooted to the spot. A string of profanity fell from his lips, leaving the audience gasping. Much to my enjoyment.

"Yo, fish boy! Why are you slapping yourself?" I shouted again, watching with wicked amusement as he _indeed_ slapped himself across the face. I made sure it was hard slaps; from where I was standing he totally deserved it. It felt good to hear Starlight burst into hearty, liberating laughter. She looked at me, eyes sparkling with joy before whispering in conspiratorial glee, "Can you make him cluck like a chicken?"

"Sure, no prob…" I was just about to follow her bidding gladly when a hiss next to my ear made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Enough of this, Siren." Madelyn Stillwell demanded in her no-nonsense voice.

She then turned to Starlight, "_You_ stay away from her," Stillwell warned. "Siren is…a bad influence for you. I don't want to see you corrupted in your first week at Vought."

I bit my tongue not to snort at that oxymoron. Being part of Vought and _not_ be corrupted? Hell, she out of all people should know nothing could be further from the truth.

"Or any other time for that matter," The lady boss bellowed. "We need you to be the epitome of purity and virtue. We _need_ those bible belt lemmings and rednecks to adore you like a goddess in order to make you profitable for us! Prove yourself worthy. We _own_ you, Starlight. Never forget that."

At me, Stillwell glared daggers. "And you, wannabe-witch, release Deep from your curse at an instant. Will you never learn to act your age? Maeve would never,"

I groaned at the mention of Miss Perfect Queen Maeve.

Stillwell shook her head, clearly disapproving. She snatched a bottle of bubbly from a nearby champagne cooler and pressed it against my chest, waiting for me to accept it. I did.

"Here, happily indulge in your vices but make sure you do it elsewhere."

She then turned on her heel and sashayed away without bothering to look back, leaving behind a sheepish Starlight and an eye-rolling me.

"Whatever." I shrugged, turning my attention to The Deep who still kept slapping himself, but at a more moderate interval as before. Grudgingly, I loosened my control over him, blowing him a sardonic kiss in response when he immediately raised both his middle fingers, accompanied by a resounding "Fuck you!"

* * *

**A/N**: Now that you got a first impression of Siren, I'd appreciate your opinion! :) Coming up next: Some dysfunctional bargain with Homelander.


End file.
